


Sasuke's Home Movies

by writeprodigiously



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Modern AU, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: Naruto and his wife Hinata are spending the weekend with Sasuke, but when Naruto is alone in the house he stumbles across Sasuke’s ‘other’ DVD collection. What will happen when Naruto sees his best friend’s homemade sex tapes... especially when he finds someone very dear to him starring in them?anonymous commission





	Sasuke's Home Movies

Naruto considered Sasuke to be his best friend in the whole world, and had done so for years.

 

Admittedly, they hadn't had many opportunities to hang out after Naruto had moved to another city with his wife Hinata, and the long nights of beer and video games were starting to fade from "not that long ago" to "the old days," but Naruto did not consider distance a barrier to friendship.

 

He and Hinata, after some deft schedule-juggling, had managed to clear a weekend to come back to town and visit with friends and family. They were staying with Sasuke who, having a house to himself, had plenty of room. Naruto and Hinata had both been excited about the visit for quite some time, and they arrived on Friday afternoon looking forward to a nice weekend.

 

Hinata had gone out with some friends for a girl's night out, while Sasuke and Naruto were set to spend the evening with televised sports and a fridge well-stocked with beer. The game was mostly an excuse to drink and catch up, which the two were doing happily. Naruto did most of the talking, Sasuke was - as always - a little cagey about his personal life, but Naruto didn't mind. It was just how his friend was.

 

About halfway through the game, after Hinata had been gone for a while, there was a buzzing sound and Sasuke took his phone out of his pocket, saying "Ugh, looks like something broke again at work. I'm the only one who knows how to fix this stuff... I need to go for a while, sorry man."

 

"Hey," Naruto said, "no worries. Go do what you gotta do."

 

"Thanks, Naruto. I'll be gone for a bit, so make yourself at home."

 

With that, Sasuke retrieved a bag - presumably holding tools of some sort - and left. Naruto felt a little dismayed that Sasuke's work was cutting into their hangout time, but it couldn't be helped. And it sounded like Sasuke must have a lot of responsibility at his job, which was a good thing.

 

After seeing his friend out the door, Naruto returned to the couch to watch the game and finish his beer.

 

...

 

Time passed, the game ended, and Sasuke was still gone. Naruto began to flip through the channels looking for something interesting, but found little luck. He went poking around in the fridge for a snack, but didn't find much there either.

 

Eventually he ended up just wandering around the small house, getting a good look at Sasuke's home. It was a nice place, and well-appointed for a bachelor pad.

 

He found himself entering Sasuke's room, which Naruto considered was probably a little rude, but Sasuke had told him to make himself at home, after all. The room was sparsely decorated but had an extremely comfortable-looking queen bed, the sheets fresh and crisp.

 

It looked very comfortable, and moments later Naruto found himself sitting on the bed, testing it out. While he did that, however, he felt his foot hit something plastic-sounding under the bed. He hopped off and looked underneath, and sure enough there was a clear plastic box full of DVDs. The box had the word "private" scrawled on it in sharpie, and the DVDs he could see were all unmarked save for handwritten scribbles that Naruto couldn't make out.

 

He knew he shouldn't investigate further, but he was deeply curious - and, he knew, boundaries had always been a bit difficult for him.

 

He took the box into the living room, then pulled out a disk and examined it as he locked the deadbolt, which would give him a few extra seconds just in case. Sure enough, it was a home-written DVD, with nothing but an incomprehensible scrawl on the blank side.

 

He popped it into Sasuke's DVD system, then spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to switch the inputs on the TV. When he finally got it to the correct source, he pressed play and an image appeared on the screen. It was badly out of focus, but there was audio too, and through the speakers piped a familiar voice from his past.

 

The camera began to focus, and sure enough he saw the pink-haired Sakura, who he had held a longstanding crush on but who was always trying to get with Sasuke. She was sitting on a bed, her legs dangling down to the floor. He recognized her hairstyle as the one she had gotten when she turned eighteen, the year of their graduation.

 

"-Sorry," he heard her say. "I'm just... I'm just a little nervous."

 

Then Sasuke's voice came in, presumably from behind the camera. "It's okay," he said. "There's nothing to worry about, you can relax." His voice sounded soft, gentle, but with a hint of something else behind it. Sasuke's free hand reached out into the camera's view, and he stroked her cheek and in a tender motion. Sakura looked up, and Naruto could clearly see both nervousness and lust filling up her eyes, a blush blossoming on her cheeks.

 

As if responding to the unspoken question in her eyes, Sasuke's hand slid down from her cheek, trailing across her collarbone, down to her left breast. He began to grope it lightly through her shirt, and Sakura let out a whimper of pleasure and need.

 

"Now," Sasuke said to her, "can you do me a favor?"

 

Sakura nodded, her face burning but determined.

 

"Okay, I want you to give me a blowjob. Can you do that for me?"

 

Sakura nodded once more, slipping down to her knees  in front of Sasuke as he repositioned the camera. While he focused the lens again, Sakura hesitantly reached out and began to undo his pants, She pulled out his dick, and let out a yelp of surprise as an incredible length flopped out, smacking her softly on the forehead as it fell.

 

On the couch watching the DVD, Naruto stared transfixed at the screen. He had fantasized many times about being in Sasuke's position, and here was his best friend having Sakura pleasure him.

 

"It's... it's so big," she said. "Will that really go inside me?"

 

"It'll be fine, I promise. Now, if you could start?"

 

With that, Sakura grasped his slowly-hardening cock at the base with one hand, the other creeping between her legs. She brought the head to her mouth and began to lick it gingerly.

 

"That's good," Sasuke said, "work the shaft too."

 

She began to stroke the base between her index finger and thumb, moving her head to the side and licking and kissing up and down the shaft, occasionally returning to the head. Sasuke groaned in pleasure and encouragement, giving her the confidence she needed to keep going.

 

After a few minutes of this, Sasuke told her to take it into her mouth, and Sakura readily did so, sliding her lips around the head, bringing her head down to take it inside. Sasuke groaned, told her what a good job she was doing, and urged her to take it deeper and deeper inside her mouth.

 

She couldn't take Sasuke's cock all the way, her gag reflex stopping her and causing her to retreat, coughing and looking embarrassed.

 

Sasuke told her it was alright, and asked if she was ready for the next step. She nodded, and he told her to undress and to get on the bed.

 

Sakura undressed hastily, not making a production about it, but her youthful, toned body turned even the simple undressing into a show that Naruto could not look away from.

 

Sakura, completely naked, climbed onto the bed with Sasuke directing her to sit on the edge of the bed, then to spread her legs.

 

The camera focused in on Sakura's pussy, which was visibly wet and puffy. The camera lowered as if the cameraman was kneeling down, and turned to reveal Sasuke's face for the first time. He looked the same except, of course, younger, and there was lust burning in his eyes.

 

He lowered his mouth to Sakura's pussy and began to eat her out, deftly positioning the camera to get a good shot.

 

Sasuke appeared to have a talent for oral, as Sakura moaned and whined, wriggling around on the bed. After a few minutes of this treatment she was shaking and breathing wildly, and Sasuke brought his face back, showing a brief shot of his mouth and chin soaked by her pussy before he stood up and put the camera in a first-person position again.

 

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked, a slight hoarseness in his voice.

 

"I want... I want to have sex with you, Sasuke. I want you to f- to fuck me."

 

That was all the confirmation Sasuke needed, and the camera showed him positioning his bulging cockhead against her slit.

 

(Meanwhile, in the present, Naruto realized that he had been absentmindedly pawing at the bulge in his pants. He made no effort to pull his hand away, however.)

 

Sasuke began to push against Sakura's pussy, and it readily parted for him. She let out a moan of pleasure and shock as the head popped all the way inside, and let out smaller, whimpering moans as he pushed inch after inch inside her.

 

Sasuke kept going, slowly but surely, until he was buried inside his and Naruto's childhood friend to the hilt.

 

"How does that feel, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, sounding like he knew the answer already. "To no longer be a virgin?"

 

"It feels... it feels incredible. God, it's so big inside me..."

 

With that, Sasuke began to fuck her, thrusting his cock in and out of Sakura's pussy, while she let out a wail of pleasure and threw her arms around Sasuke, jostling the camera. As Sasuke repositioned it Naruto could see that there were tears in her eyes, although there seemed to be nothing but happiness behind them. Sasuke gently returned her to where she had been, his free hand reaching out and toying with her breasts. During all this, Sasuke's thrusts were coming faster and faster until he was going at a frantic speed. Sakura began to buck and writhe and wail as she was pounded by Sasuke's large cock, and before long she cried out.

 

"Sasuke," she moaned, "I'm about to cum. Keep going, please keep going..."

 

In response Sasuke brought his free hand further down, pressing his thumb directly onto Sakura's clit and making small, fast circles.

 

This sent her over the edge, and she cried out again. "I'm cumming. Oh god, Sasuke I'm cumming." Then she wailed, her whole body trembling as she bucked her hips, cumming with Sasuke's cock inside her.

 

With that, Sasuke pulled out, his dick shiny with her juices, and he began to stroke himself with his free hand.

 

"I'm close too," he said. "Get on your knees again."

 

She complied, shaky but without hesitation as she put her face in front of Sasuke's throbbing cock.

 

A few more strokes was all it took, and Sasuke grunted "I'm cumming," just before a spurt of white shot out of his cock and landed squarely on Sakura's forehead. Another shot came, and then another, splattering patterns on her head.

 

Naruto was kneading the lump in his pants, until his cell phone buzzed and he jumped about half a foot into the air. He pulled out his phone, reading the text from Sasuke.

 

The text said that he was sorry, but he was going to be a while longer, as the repairs were going to be more complicated than expected. Naruto shot off a quick response saying it was no problem.

 

The video had cut out by the time Naruto looked back at the TV screen, and after a highly-conflicted moment he took out the disk and popped another one in.

 

The next DVD showed Sasuke, again in first person, with a woman that Naruto recognized from social media to be Sasuke's coworker Tenten.

 

In this DVD, Naruto realized that Sasuke was acting different from the way he was with Sakura. In the first DVD he had been gentle, encouraging. But here, his words and demeanor were tinged with dominance, and Tenten was eating it up. She happily did everything Sasuke told her to with an almost submissive obedience.

 

The video started out with him fingerfucking her, and Naruto skipped a few minutes ahead to a shot of him making her suck clean the fingers he had just been fingering her with. Then she was on her knees, sucking him off while he sat on the edge of the bed. Another skip, and he was fucking her doggystyle on the bed, Tenten moaning and drooling into a pillow as Sasuke pounded her.

 

Not waiting to see the cumshot in that DVD, Naruto idly popped in another, returning to the couch and pressing play. This one featured a girl he didn't know, some punk rock-style girl who Sasuke called Temari. It started with her giving him a sloppy blowjob that left both his cock and her face covered in drool then progressed to Sasuke lying on his back, holding the camera by his head as Temari rode him hard.

 

They came in quick succession, with Sasuke cumming inside Temari first. She let out a wild moan of pleasure at the sensation, then called out that she was cumming too. She fell forward, collapsing on top of Sasuke, and the video cut out briefly. It returned a moment later, showing a close-up of Temari spreading her pussy, thick cum leaking out of her freshly-fucked hole.

 

Naruto, now unbelievably horny and unable to stop himself even if he wanted to, swapped the disk out for another - god, there were a lot of them - and sat back to see what would happen next.

 

The opening shot of the next DVD started with the woman already nude, and - Naruto realized with horror - he knew the girl. He was looking at his cousin Karin, who was getting on her knees to give Sasuke a titfuck. Naruto knew he ought to swap disks immediately and purge the memory from his mind - and, moreover, forget about all of this - but he couldn't bring himself to stop the video, the bulk of which featured Sasuke fucking her ass doggystyle, his free hand delivering the occasional slap across her ass, urging her to move faster.

 

Sasuke then told Karin he was close to cumming, at which point he reached around her and started toying with her pussy. They came together, Karin slipping off of his cock and collapsing onto the bed, moaning as spurt after spurt of white seed shot onto her ass and back.

 

The video cut out, and Naruto hastily stuck another DVD in. This one was a threesome, Sasuke with a blonde named Samui and a black girl named Karui. Samui had massive tits that Sasuke sucked on and toyed with while Karui used her ample ass to grind against Sasuke's erect cock. The video showed him fucking each of them in turns, the spare sloppily giving oral service to where Sasuke's cock and the other girl's pussy met. It ended with both of them on their knees in front of him, Samui jerking him off while Karui played with his balls until he came all over both of their faces, at which point the two women started to eat the cum off of each other with fervor as the video ended.

 

There were still more DVDs to go, and Naruto popped in the next to be greeted by the sight of his and Sasuke's former teacher Tsunade. She was the loudest and wildest, going on in a slightly-drunk voice about how she shouldn't be fucking her student, but his cock was just too good to resist. Sasuke told her that now she knew what she had been missing, and that he was going to make her cum hard like a good student.

 

He did so, needless to say, making her cum all over his dick before pulling out and letting out a spray of cum across her tits, the video cutting out as she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Naruto grabbed the next DVD, and realized that it was actually several DVDs held together with a rubber band. He wondered if that meant they all featured the same girl, and curiously popped in the first disk.

 

Naruto felt a jolt run through his spine, however, as he heard a voice all-too-familiar to him. Not a voice from his past, but one from his present.

 

He looked to the screen, and sure enough there was his dear Hinata, sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed, fidgeting nervously.

 

Naruto paused the video, shocked and having no idea what to make of what he was seeing. The Hinata he was looking at looked nineteen or so from her hair and clothes - perhaps this was from before she and Naruto had started dating? He certainly hoped so, but there was a strange undercurrent of thrill running through him at the sight of Hinata in this context.

 

Hands trembling, he hit the play button.

 

"-just don't know if this is a good idea." said Hinata, and Naruto wondered if she was going to turn him down after all. If she did though, why would the DVD be in the bin?

 

Sasuke began to tease her, and a confused jumble of emotions swelled up in Naruto's chest as he watched it happen.

 

"Do you have any experience, Hinata?" he asked, and when she shook her head he said, in a mocking tone, "That's what I thought. Most guys don't like girls who have no idea what they're doing, and I bet Naruto's one of them."

 

It was at this moment that Naruto realized two things. First was that this was, indeed, from before he and Hinata started dating. Second was something that had been niggling at his mind ever since the second video, something that was now clear.

 

The reason Sasuke seemed so different in each of these videos was that he was putting on different demeanors, saying exactly what he needed to say to get the girl in question to have sex with him. Naruto knew that his friend had always had a manipulative streak, but he was at once amazed and horrified at the lengths to which he would apparently go to get a woman in bed.

 

His attention quickly returned to the TV, however, and sure enough that was what Hinata needed to hear to let Sasuke into her pants. She took off her clothes and lay down on the bed, fully nude, ripe for the taking.

 

"Just as long as we don't go all the way," she said. "I'm saving myself for him, this is just practice."

 

"Of course," Sasuke said, taking off his clothes as he continued to point the camera at Hinata. Her unusual eyes stared directly into the camera, making it seem as though she was speaking to Naruto, who was watching years in the future.

 

Sasuke climbed on top of Hinata, setting the camera to give an onlooker's view of the proceedings. He started by kissing her deeply, eventually moving down to kiss and lick her collarbone, causing Hinata to squirm in place. He started fondling her tits, and she started whimpering in embarrassed pleasure.

 

Naruto, watching the proceedings on the TV, was harder than he had ever been. In response to the constrictive tightness of his jeans he unzipped and took his cock out. It wasn't tiny by any means, but it wasn't nearly as big as Sasuke's either.

 

Meanwhile, the TV showed Sasuke sucking on Hinata's breasts, bracing himself with one hand and fingering her with the other. The fingering eventually turned into a proper fingerfucking, and Hinata was moaning and squirming, calling out Sasuke's name in a way that Naruto had never heard her call out to him.

 

After a swift orgasm rocketed through Hinata, leaving her gasping and moaning, Sasuke retrieved the camera and they switched places, Sasuke lying down and Hinata on top of him, as he directed her to start giving him a blowjob and, eventually, a titfuck.

 

Naruto's hand idly wrapped around his cock as he watched his wife pleasure another man, and he was still rock-hard. He watched as Sasuke started thrusting his hips in time with Hinata's bouncing, and Sasuke called out that he was cumming as he blew his load all over her chest.

 

Both of them having climaxed, Hinata realized what time it was and started to dress hastily, saying that she was late for tutoring Naruto before the next day's test. Fully dressed, but never having cleaned the cum off of her tits, she gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek, saying "Thank you," as she rushed out the door.

 

Naruto realized he remembered that day, the only time Hinata had been late for a tutoring session. She had seemed oddly out of it and disheveled, and now he knew why. Under her blouse and bra she was wearing another man's cum that day.

 

Unable to resist, Naruto put in the next video in the stack.

 

It started with a nude Sasuke looking at the camera and adjusting the focus, then he left it on a surface and moved over to the bed where Hinata was sitting, also completely nude.

 

From there it turned out to be a lesson for Hinata, with Sasuke teaching her all about pleasuring and being pleasured, although he kept his agreement not to actually fuck her.

 

Naruto realized he was actively stroking himself at this point, and he stopped, but then paused.

 

"It's okay," he muttered, "because I wasn't dating her yet..."

 

He resumed stroking himself as Sasuke ate Hinata out, pleasuring himself as he watched the woman who would become his wife being pleasured by his best friend. And from the sounds she was making and the way she was writhing around on the bed, he was doing a better job of it than Naruto ever had.

 

The lesson continued as Sasuke introduced Hinata to a vibrator, a large wand-style one, showed her how it worked, and told her to masturbate with it while Sasuke watched.

 

Judging by the size and noise of the vibrator it was a powerful one, and it ripped an orgasm out of her almost instantly. She slumped back on the bed, gasping while Sasuke stroked himself, and then let out a surprised whimper.

 

"Something's coming," she said. "Oh god, something's coming!" These last words were delivered even as she squirted directly onto Sasuke, who climbed on top of her and told her what a good girl she was being, and that squirting just meant that she was feeling really good.

 

The video cut out, and Naruto stared at the blank screen. He had never known that Hinata was a squirter, he had never seen it happen until watching it happen while she was with Sasuke.

 

Naruto, transfixed, dug another DVD out of the stack. He started it up, and saw Hinata sitting on the bed, looking incredibly happy. She was wearing nothing but an open button-down shirt and a wide smile.

 

"You said you had something to tell me before we started?" Sasuke said from behind the camera.

 

"Yes, I did," she replied. "Naruto and I... we've finally started dating."

 

"Congratulations," Sasuke said, "You finally got what you wanted. I guess this means our sessions are over..."

 

He was about to turn the camera off when Hinata put out her arm to stop him, blushing furiously.

 

She whispered something inaudible to Naruto, and Sasuke asked her to repeat what she had just said louder.

 

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and the camera, saying "I said... I said that my training still isn't complete."

 

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata, still blushing, nodded.

 

"Okay. I want you to lay back for me, can you do that? Good. Okay, now spread your legs as wide as you can and hold them for me."

 

Hinata did as he asked, pulling apart her legs to reveal her dripping slit. Sasuke then pulled out his dick, already rock-hard, and started rubbing his swollen cockhead against her already-soaked pussy.

 

From there, the camera zoomed in on their crotches, showing Sasuke push his bulbous cockhead inside Hinata, her pussy accepting him in with no resistance. She let out a moan and the camera panned up to show the lust burning in her eyes before zooming back out to show everything as he slowly eased inch after inch of throbbing cock inside her.

 

While watching another man - his best friend, no less - take his future wife's virginity, Naruto's stroking turned into full-on masturbation, jerking himself off as he watched it even as he told himself he shouldn't be.

 

With every inch that slid inside Hinata's welcoming pussy, her moans grew louder and more frenzied. She wasn't just enjoying this, she was loving it.

 

Finally, Sasuke was inside her to the base of his cock, and he began to fuck her - Naruto, watching from years away, masturbating furiously - while Hinata moaned how good it felt.

 

"I love it, Sasuke!" she groaned as he fucked her. "I love your cock so much!"

 

Sasuke kept increasing his speed until his cock was a blur coming in and out of Hinata's pussy, and Hinata let out a shriek of pleasure.

 

"I'm - I'm going to cum, Sasuke," she said.

 

"Me too," Sasuke groaned, and started to pull out, but Hinata let go of her legs and wrapped them around Sasuke's hips, saying "No, cum inside me!"

 

The two came together, letting out moans of pleasure as Sasuke plunged inside her for the final thrust.

 

After both of their orgasms had died down, Hinata uncrossed her legs, allowing Sasuke to pull out and bring the camera down to get a close-up of Hinata's gaping slit, gooey cum beginning to leak out of it.

 

The video cut out, and Naruto frantically put the next one in. This one took place some time after the one he had just watched, and the knowledge that Hinata willingly cheated on him with Sasuke gnawed at Naruto's insides.

 

He popped yet another DVD in, this one featuring Hinata with a shorter haircut - one that she had gotten after she and Naruto married. Naruto was still masturbating as he watched, realizing that this video was taken when she had come to town on her own to visit family.

 

Sasuke soon had her on her hands and knees on the bed and was lubing up her ass even as he teased her.

 

"Look at you, begging for my cock in your tight little asshole like you don't have a husband waiting for you at home," he said, slipping one finger and then another inside her ass.

 

Naruto, still jerking off, heard his wife say "Ngh, that's because he's never pleased me like you can - I love him, but I love your cock!"

 

"I'm too addicted to this," she continued, and Sasuke laughed.

 

"What did you tell him this time?" he asked, slipping his cock inside her ass.

 

"I told him - oh, god that feels so good! - I told him that I was coming down to see my family."

 

"Well, that was partially true, at least." said Sasuke, beginning to fuck her. "Hanabi, set down the camera and come over here."

 

The camera shifted, and Naruto realized that someone else had been holding the camera. Another nude woman appeared in the shot, and Naruto recognized it as Hinata's sister Hanabi.

 

Hanabi crawled onto the bed, positioned herself under Hinata, and began to eat her out while Sasuke fucked her ass. Hinata let out a deep, wavering moan and began to return the favor.

 

This continued for some time, and as their orgasms built Naruto realized that he was close to cumming too. He leaned back, pulling up his shirt while continuing to masturbate, and on the video the two women moaned that they were cumming.

 

Sasuke then had the two of them put their faces in front of his cock as he gave himself the final few strokes.

 

Cum began to shower over Hinata and Hanabi on the TV, and at the sight of this Naruto finally came as well, cum spurting up and landing on his own toned stomach.

 

Moments later, Naruto still in a shame-filled post-orgasmic glow, the doorknob began to rattle.

 

The next few seconds were the longest of Naruto's life as he, in a burst of great speed, pulled his pants back up, ejected the DVD, and ran to the bedroom with the box of DVDs to slide them back into place.

 

Thankful that he had thought to lock the deadbolt, Naruto rushed into the bathroom just as he heard the front door open. He flushed the toilet as he cleaned himself up, emerging moments later and drying his hands off on his jeans.

 

When he walked back into the living room, mind still buzzing with what he had seen, he saw not only Sasuke but Hinata as well, who was walking oddly and holding on to Sasuke's arm.

 

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, trying his best not to sound accusatory.

 

"On the way back from work I ran into Hinata and her friends," Sasuke said smoothly. "They were all very drunk, so I offered to take Hinata back home."

 

When Sasuke passed Naruto on the way to his bedroom, however, Naruto couldn't help but feel a chill as he noticed the shiny disk half-concealed by Sasuke's hand.


End file.
